After The Pageant
by Rishka Derevko
Summary: 4 those who want to know the aftermath of the second Mr.APO pageant.This story is for you. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alias.**

**The Post Party**

"Royalty coming through. Bow to my awesomeness." Weiss teases making his way through the crowd towards Nadia.

He hands her the glass of apple juice.

"Thanks." She smiles kissing him lightly.

"What's wrong with you? You're not having a drink." Sydney teases.

"No. For some reason I just don't feel like it." Nadia answers.

"Eric, Nadia, Sydney. Pleasure to see you again." Sark says joining them.

Sark and Sydney hug, he lets his arm stay around her shoulder.

"Don't be coy you two. After the stuff you confessed to at the pageant." Eric teases.

"Simply a ploy to ruffle Mr. Vaughn's ego." Sark explained.

"The look on his face was priceless." Sydney added.

"So you two haven't done anything." Nadia says unbelieving.

"Not a thing." Sark replies.

"I don't believe it." Nadia says.

"Me either." Weiss adds.

Nadia's phone rings and she looks at the caller id."It's Dr. Strauss. I've got to take this."

"Is everything ok?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah. It's just the results of my checkup." She says walking away.

Meanwhile Jack Bristow is sitting on the balcony of his home a glass of amber liquid in his hand. He takes a sip of it and looks out at the sparkling lights of downtown. He hears the door slide open but doesn't bother to see who it is.

"What is the first thing they taught you in AA. Never use liquor to drown you sadness." Irina's voice says behind him.

"It's apple juice." He answers.

She sits down in the chair next to him taking the glass from his hand. She takes a sip then gives it back.

"Told you." He says.

"I just wanted to make sure." She replies.

They sit for a moment in silence before she pulls out a black case.

"I need to show you something." Irina says pulling out the nine millimeter he used in competition.

"Didn't we fight about that last night." Jack sighs.

"Yes, we did. But I studied the guns earlier today and found this." She says pointing to the engraved initials.

"These are the guns I bought you. Someone went back and crudely turned I.D into E.P." she points out.

"So."

"So, that's one less thing we have to fight about."

"Irina. I'm tired of fighting. I've apologized more times than I can count. What more do I have to do."

"You have to tell me about Hong Kong."

"Why does it matter? What's done is done."

"I just need to know."

Jack sighed heavily.

"Fine. I was in briefings at the embassy all day. Afterwards I wanted a drink really bad, so I went to a bar down the street. I was sitting there with a glass of scotch about to drink it when I thought about you. I put the glass down and was about to leave when Elizabeth came in. She called me a punk for letting you stop me from drinking. So to prove to her that I was the same I knocked back a couple shots with her." He started.

"And?"

He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips.

"Before I say this. Know that I love you dearly." He said.

Irina nodded.

"After a few hours both of us were completely wasted, so we took a cab back to the hotel. I went to my room and she followed me. She tried to come in but I told her no. Then she started kissing me and touching me and my body got ahead of my mind."

"So you slept with her."

"No. I'm not going to lie, I almost did. I had to use the bathroom and when I saw myself half naked in the mirror, it sobered me up for a moment. All I could think about was that I was about to break your heart again. And I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you in as much pain as it caused you when I slept with Katya. So I went back out to tell her to leave but she had passed out. I pulled the covers up on her, packed my things and took the first flight home."

Irina snatched her hand away from him.

"Irina. Please."

"Don't. Not right now. Just don't ." she said walking back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey mom." Sydney said as her mother walked past her, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I've never seen her cry before. Except when she thought you were dead." Sark acknowledged.

"She and Jack must really be on the rocks." Weiss said.

"Will you excuse me for a moment." Sark said following Irina.

The door slid open once again, this time he turned around expecting to see Irina but it was Elizabeth.

"Hey Jonathan." She said sitting down next to him.

"Can't you just leave me alone. For the first time in my life I was genuinely happy, but you had to go and ruin that."

"Don't make me your scapegoat. It takes two to tango Bristow. You should never have slept with me."

"I didn't have sex with you. You passed out and I left."

"But what about the note and room service the next morning."

"That was my way of saying I'm sorry I lead you on."

They sat for a moment in tense silence.

"You really love her don't you." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah. I really do. But none of that matters now. She feels betrayed again."

"Ha. She has room to talk after the hell she put you through."

"But we got over that already. It's me that keeps screwing up."

"She slept with your best friend."

"My ex-best friend threatened her. Then I slept with her sister in retaliation."

"She had a kid by him though."

"Nope. Nadia's mine too."

"She stole secrets from you."

"The secrets she gave them were virtually useless."

"And you still love her."Jack nodded taking a sip of his drink. Elizabeth just watches him, before reaching out and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Where does this leave us?" She asks Jack taking the glass from out of his hand.

"There is no us Elizabeth." He fires back.

"Wanna bet." She says straddling his lap, spilling kisses down his neck.

"Lizzy stop. Your embarrassing yourself." He said pushing her away.

She laughs and grabs his hands. From out of nowhere a pair of handcuffs materialize and Jack finds himself cuffed to the chair. He pulls against the restraints, his eyes blazing by now.

"She's not around Jonathan, and I know you still want me."

"Elizabeth stop." he moans throatily when she grinds against him.

"I know you don't want me to stop." She says continuing her lap dance.

"STOP!" he yells his voice forceful.

She pauses for a moment before connecting their lips in a fierce kiss. Jack refuses to kiss her back. She gets angry and slaps him forcefully across the face, reopening the cut from the night before. She gets off his lap and reaches for the bottle of scotch on the table next to him.

"Fine. I hope you and your Ruskie stay happy. Which I highly doubt when she sees you completely wasted handcuffed to a chair with another woman's scent on you." Elizabeth says angrily.

"Lizzy don't. You will always be my best friend."

"I don't want to just be your friend Jack. I love you. I've always loved you, but obviously you don't feel the same." She screamed her voice breaking.

"I did love you. You were the one who broke up with me."

"Because I had too."

"Why?"

"Because I was scared. It scared me how much I loved you and what lengths I would go to, just to keep you from getting hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"After Irina left I tracked her down. I was going to kill her. I got it approved by Langley and everything. I was at her house lying in wait, when I saw this picture of you two on her desk, and for some reason I couldn't do it. I wish I had."

"You couldn't do it because you know she loves me. Elizabeth please untie me."

"Sorry Jack. I can't do that. I'm not chickening out again." She said opening the bottle.

She grabbed his head forcefully and held his nose as she emptied the bottle down his throat. He sputtered and coughed as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sark found Irina sitting in Jack's office nursing a bottle of vodka.

"I thought you quit drinking, so it would be easier on Jack." He said sitting down across from her.

"To hell with Jack." She said taking another swig.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do Julian. He was going to cheat on me."

"Going to. But he didn't.""So."

"So. What was the first rule you taught me? It doesn't matter what you think about doing. What matters is what you do."

"It's not the same."

"It's exactly the same. He almost cheated on you, but he didn't. That's what matters he didn't. I haven't known Jack for long but there's one thing I do know. He loves you and he would never hurt you intentionally."

Irina doesn't speak she just takes another drink.

"Irina. I want you to look at something." Sark says standing and walking over to the desk. He turns on Jack's computer.

"What are you doing?" Irina asks.

"Go ahead. Type in his password. I know you know it."

She types into the keyboard Irushka Derevko. The password is accepted and he desktop loads. His wallpaper is a picture from their 2nd honeymoon. Irina smiles slightly they look so happy.

"See, he loves you. Your name would be the first thing a hacker would try but he doesn't care because loves you and wants to be reminded of you constantly."

"Try opening his safe." Sark suggests.

Irina walks over to it then stops.

"I don't know the combination."

"I think you do."

Irina enters the date of their 2nd wedding. It remains locked. She then enters their wedding date from when she was Laura. There is a faint click and the safe opens. In the safe is a black velvet box, she opens it revealing a refurbished silver necklace bearing the Derevko crest. She gasps.

"He found it a month ago. He sent it to one of his contacts and they restored it to its original state."

"How did you know about this?"

"He showed it to me last week. He had planned on giving it to you for your birthday next week but I think you needed it now. To remind you that he loves you."

Irina takes the necklace out of the box and places it around her neck. She turns and hugs Sark tightly.

"Thank you Julian." She says smiling.

"No problem." He answers.

She walks past him then turns her eyes dangerous.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you."

"Duly noted." He responds following her back to the party.


	4. Chapter 4

She walked back out on the balcony to find Jack handcuffed to a deck chair.

"Sweetheart." She says rushing over to him. She unlocks his wrists, and takes his face in her hands.

"Thanks." He replies rubbing his wrists.

"What happened?"

"Elizabeth is a sore loser."

"I'm going to kill her."

He smiles slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Your possessive of me again."

"Why wouldn't I be. You're my husband." She says kissing him sweetly.

"You're not mad."

"Nope. You almost cheated on me. But you didn't and that's what matters."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I promise it will never happen again." He pleaded.

"I forgive you. After all forgiveness is an attribute of the strong."

They kiss sweetly.

"Why are you covered in apple juice?" Irina asks finally taking in his full appearance.

"Elizabeth thought it was scotch."

Irina laughs and kisses him again.

"I have an idea. We're going to play a game. I'm going to name a category and you have to name my favorite thing in that category. For every one you get right. You get a kiss." Irina explained.

"And if I get it wrong."

Irina's hand snakes down his body. He gasps when she grabs him roughly through the material of his pants.

"I don't think you want blue balls. Do you sweetheart?"

"No. What's the first category?"

"Color."

"Black." He pants.

She lets go of him and kisses him again.

"Good. Now let's continue."

Meanwhile Teach me how to Dougie is booming through the speakers inside. Of course Weiss and Nadia are showing off their superior dance skills in the middle of the floor. Sydney watches them shaking her head.

"You're not going to join them." Sark says walking up next to her.

"On one condition." Sydney teases.

"And what is that?"

"If you dance with me."

Sark laughs.

"Come on Julian. I've seen you waltz and tap dance. But do you know how to Dougie." Sydney teases.

"No, will you teach me." He replies.

She takes his hand leading him to the middle of the dance floor. She shows him the moves and before long he is doing it perfectly.

The music fades Grind With me begins to play.

"Hey fellas." Vaughn voice says from across the room.

Weiss and Sark look over to see him sandwiched between Rosario and Genevieve and they grind on him.

Weiss and Sark both shake their heads and turn their attention back to their own dance partners.

"You know their dad's going to kill us." Weiss tells Sark.

"I think Jack's mind is elsewhere right now." Sark laughs looking toward the kitchen where Jack is watching his wife's movements intently.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night as the party is beginning to wind down. Vaughn is on the sofa making out with Genevieve and Rosario. He comes up for air when he sees Sark walk by.

"See Julian. I can take your girl." Vaughn says kissing Genevieve.

"Best of luck Michael." Sark says simply walking over to Sydney.

Sark wraps his arms around her from behind and she leans back into his embrace. Vaughn watches them anger in his eyes.

"Everyone if I may have your attention." Nadia yells.

The room immediately quiets. She steps out into the middle of the room with Weiss. Eric is looking slightly confused.

"I have a special announcement. I got a call from my doctor earlier this evening and I found out I'm three weeks pregnant." She smiles.

"We're going to have a baby." Eric says excited.

"Yes." Nadia says tears brimming in her eyes.

Eric pulls her to him gently kissing her full on the lips.

"Nadia Mariana Santos. You have just made me the happiest man alive. I'm going to be a dad." He says excited.

Everyone begins congratulating them. Rosario pushes Vaughn away and storms out of the house. Weiss exchanges a high five with his buddies then turns to find Jack delivering his lethal Bristow glare.

"Mr. Bristow sir. I um . . . I just want you know that I fully intend on being a good father sir. I promise. And I promise to be there for Nadia the whole time." Weiss says his voice shaking.

Jack places a hand on Eric's shoulder, he flinches.

"I know you'll make a great dad Eric. Congrats." Jack says simply.

Weiss breathes a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were going to kill me."

Jack laughs.

"I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want my grandchild growing up without his dad." Jack says his voice dangerous.

Weiss gulps nervously.

"Down boy." Irina says teasingly touching Jack's shoulder.

She hugs Nadia and Weiss congratulating them both. It was then that she noticed Elizabeth staring at them. She takes a breath and walks over to her. Jack is right behind, flanked by their daughters.

"Elizabeth." Irina begins.

"Irina, don't embarrass yourself by apologizing. I want your husband and one day he will be mine again."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

"You listen and you listen good. I am Irushka Giselle Derevko Bristow and there is one thing that everyone knows about me. And it's about time you learned it too. No one and I mean no one, fucks with my family."

"I don't want your whole family. Just your husband."

Before anyone realized what was happening Irina's fist connected with Elizabeth's face sending her sprawling. She collapsed in a heap on the floor bleeding profusely from her nose.

"You bitch." Elizabeth said standing.

"I wouldn't advise that if I were you." Sark said stepping between them.

"Get out of my way." She said her eyes dangerous.

Sark looks back at Irina who nods. He steps aside. Elizabeth begins to walk towards Irina but stops short when Elena and Katya appear on either side of her their expressions equally dangerous.

"You win this round." Elizabeth said turning and walking out the door.

Once the door closes behind her Irina laughs and turns towards her sisters.

"Thanks for having my back." Irina says.

"No problem." Katya answers.

"We're Derevkos and Derevkos stick together." Elena adds.

She turns to Jack who takes her hand in his examining it.

"Come on Rocky, let's get that hand bandaged up." He says leading her to the bathroom.

Once they leave Kendall walks over to their small group.

"Hi. I'm Jim." I don't think we've met he smiles.

"Elena, Elena Derevko. Nice to meet you Jim." Elena smiles.

"Whoa. To weird. I need a drink." Katya says.

Everyone else nods in agreement and follows her to the bar.

By the time Irina and Jack emerge there is no one left except their family and friends.

"You all are welcome to stay the night." Irina offers.

"We'd love to mom." Sydney answers for all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

A little while later Sydney and Sark are out on the terrace talking.

"Sark." Sydney begins.

"Why do you never call me Julian?" Sark smiles.

"I do sometimes. . . Sark."

"Yes."

"What did you say to my mother earlier?"

"Nothing really. I just reminded her of what she had forgotten."

"Well, whatever you did. It worked, so thanks."

She leaned over to kiss his cheek but he turned towards her at the last second causing their lips to brush. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, they leaned in towards each other and. . .

"Hey, you two. . . Oh. Am I interrupting something." Weiss says smirking.

"No, not at all Eric." Sark replies sharing a wink with Sydney.

"Ok. Well, we all are playing this couples game. So when you two get through with. . whatever all of us are in the living room." Eric says turning away from them.

"Now where were we." Sark smiles.

Sydney winks at him.

"We don't have time now Julian. Our quickies always go over ten minutes. Besides I don't think there's enough room on the terrace."

Eric hastily closes the door and Sydney and Sark erupt in laughter.

"Shall we join your family." Sark says standing.

"Sure." Sydney smiles.

They reenter the living room they find everyone sitting around the coffee table. There are two abnormally large dice in the center.

"It's about time you two came back in." Eric teases as they sit down.

"Ok. This is how the game works. One person rolls the dice. Whatever it lands on that is what you have to do, to your partner. Don't worry there aren't anything really kinky on the dice. But if anyone feels uncomfortable leave now." Irina warns.

Jack stands up. Irina playfully grabs his hand and pulls him back down.

"What about me?" Katya pouts.

"I guess me and you will have to share." Elena offers.

"Fine. Just don't hog Jim like you did the last guy we shared." Katya smiles as she sits down on the other side of Kendall.

"I'm surprised you girls don't want to back out." Irina teases.

"After everything we heard at the pageant nothing you and dad can do will phase us." Nadia answered.

"Fine. One more thing. If your roll reveal fantasy that's what you must do."

"We got it. Now let's play." Katya says taking the dice in her hand.

Her roll: Lick personal choice.

"I don't think my choice is on the dice." Katya acknowledges.

Kendall turns an alarming shade of red as Katya smiles devilishly then leans over and licks his lips.

He gulps then takes the dice.

He rolls: Kiss cheek

"Who do I kiss?" he asks.

"Both of us if you like." Elena offers.

He kisses Katya's cheek first, then Elena.

"I haven't been kissed on the cheek by a guy since 3rd grade." Katya whines.

"Katya?" Irina questions.

"Ok. 2nd."

Elena takes the dice.

She rolls: Touch personal choice.

Her hand slips down Kendall's thigh.

"Whoa. Elena that's not on the dice." Irina says hastily.

"It says personal choice." Elena retorts.

She rolls her eyes and lightly caresses his cheek.

"Ok. My turn." Weiss says excited.

He rolls: Kiss personal choice.

He smiles devilishly then leans in to kiss Nadia, from the corner of his eye he sees Jack and kisses her on the cheek instead.

She laughs at him then rolls the dice.

She rolls: Kiss lips.

She leans over and kisses him lightly.

Jack sighs then takes up the dice.

He rolls: Bite neck.

He looks over at Irina smiling. Just as he leans over Sydney and Nadia both stand up.

"Sit." Irina warns.

They sit back down quickly and watch in horror as their father bites their mother playfully on the neck.

"Your father is being kind. His bites usually leave a mark."

Sydney and Nadia just stare at their parents horrified. Jack clears his throat.

Irina smiles then rolls the dice.

She rolls: Reveal Fantasy

"Dammit. I was hoping to roll lick."

Jack gulps, Sydney and Nadia both cringe.

"Let's see. Jack and I are in his office. He's wearing that blue dress shirt that I just love, his tie is all loose and sloppy. Then out of nowhere he stands me up and starts trailing kisses down my body. He throws me on his desk and has his way with me right there over until we both collapse from exhaustion." Irina says grabbing a fist full of Jack's hair and turning him to face her, their lips only inches apart.

"But the walls of his office are see through." Weiss acknowledges.

"I know." She says breathlessly.

"Um. . Syd it's your turn." Nadia says quickly before her mother has a chance to speak again.

Sydney rolls the dice.

Her roll: Reveal Fantasy

"Not again." Nadia whines.

"This should be interesting." Irina teases.

"I need a drink for this one." Jack says walking over to the bar.

Sark turns toward Sydney intrigued.

"Well. I'm at the opera, all alone in my opera box. As the performers begin their performance of Carmen I am joined by a masked stranger. At first neither of us speak we are simply enjoying the performance. But then from the corner of my eye I see him slowly move his chair closer to mine. I turn to speak and he throws me roughly against the railing." Sydney begins.

"Dammit. Irina. Did you replace all of my scotch with apple juice." Jack interjects.

"Yes. Now continue Sydney." Irina says.

"Then he whispers in my ear. Are you afraid? I tell him no and he raises my dress around my waist and has his way with me right there. No one hears my cries of pleasure since they are drowned out by the falsetto of the actress onstage. When we are through, he kisses me once on the lips and for a fleeting moment I think I know who he is. But before I can ask he is gone." Sydney finishes.

All of the women are staring at her astonished.

"Sounds like a date I had once." Katya says breaking the silence.

Everyone laughs tensely. Jack returns and sits down next to his wife holding an unopened bottle of Absolut vodka.

"I heard everything." He says opening the bottle and taking a huge gulp.

He forces himself to swallow.

"What the hell is this?" he spits.

"Tonic water." Irina smiles.

"Your roll Julian." Weiss reminds.

Sark is still staring slightly amused at Sydney.

"Julian." Irina says.

"Ah yes." He says picking up the dice.

He rolls: Reveal fantasy

"Seriously Irina. I need a drink." Jack pleads.

"Second thing they taught you in AA. Don't avoid a situation with alcohol." Irina retorted.

"I'm sure they didn't mean situations like this."

"I'm in the library." Julian begins.

"The library. Now that's kinky." Weiss teases.

Nadia shakes her head.

"Why did we agree to this game?" Nadia addresses her sister.

"Let Julian finish." Sydney says.

"So, I'm in the library. I'm deep within my copy of War and Peace when I hear someone join me. I look up and it's the librarian wearing one of those sexy hair bands and glasses. She is putting books on the shelf and I can't help but wonder what it would take to get her to make some noise. I close my book loudly and she turns and tells me to be quiet. I stand and walk over towards her and whisper. Make me. She cocks her head to the side and I lift her into my arms, pushing her back against the bookshelves. The books tremble at the impact. We must be quiet she pleads. I smile wickedly and have my way. She remains quiet until right before her climax. When she does a small squeak escapes. She gasps ashamed but I smile wickedly. Mission accomplished." Sark says.

"I told you. The library is totally kinky." Weiss says being the first one to speak.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks hair bands are sexy." Kendall says looking over at Elena.

She smiles adjusting the black hair band she is wearing.

"You're right Eric. The library is extremely kinky. There's always the fear of being caught, which makes the experience even more exhilarating." Irina comments.

"Now Irina. You expect us to believe you and Jack made love in the library." Katya questions.

"Believe what you want. But there's a reason the library was given new chairs for the reading room by an anonymous donor." Irina retorts.

"I'm never going to the library again." Nadia cringes.

"Me neither." Sydney agrees.

"Come on Irina one drink. It's been six months." Jack pleads.

"No, it's been one. Hong Kong remember." Irina replies.

Katya is about to roll the dice when Nadia stops her.

"I think one round of this game is enough for tonight. Besides we all have work in the morning." Nadia reminds.

"You are absolutely right. We should get to bed." Jack says standing.

Irina stands and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Yeah we should."

He laughs and kisses her.

"I just thought about something. Some of the guest rooms are being renovated so I'm afraid there are only four rooms. So Sark you and Sydney will have to share a room." Irina stated.

"Putting two single people in a bedroom together. Looks like someone is playing matchmaker." Weiss joked.

"Mom. I don't have anything decent to sleep in." Sydney whispers.

"I'm sure Julian won't mind if you sleep in a teddy." Irina remarks.

Sydney blushes and turns to look at Sark who's expression is stoic.

"Whoa Jack. You're just going to let him sleep in a room with your daughter wearing next to nothing." Weiss mocked.

"This, coming from the man who knocked up my youngest daughter." Jack retorts.

Weiss blanches and everyone else laughs.

"It really is getting late. We should get some rest." Irina says taking Jack by the hand and leading him upstairs.

Everyone else follows suit. Before Sydney opens the door to her room she turns to Sark.

"I must warn you. I have some kind of embarrassing stuff in my room."

"It can't be that bad."

"Ok." She says turning and opening the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Both of them come up short when they see Genevieve and Vaughn making love. Genevieve notices them first and makes him stop. Vaughn turns, a self-satisfied look on his face.

"See Sark. I told you blondes are way better." Vaughn smirked.

"He may not know as many positions but he makes up for it in other areas. Obviously she couldn't handle him." Genevieve adds.

"THIS IS LOW, EVEN FOR YOU GENEVIEVE!" Sark yells.

Vaughn and Genevieve only smile and start kissing again.

"Couldn't handle him. Ha! I'M GOING TO HANDLE HIM ALRIGHT!" Sydney yells turning and storming out the door.

Everyone emerges from their room bewildered.

"Sydney, what's wrong?" Irina asks.

"Nothing. I just need to borrow something right quick. There's some pests in my room that need extermination." She says walking past her mother.

Irina turns to Sark for an explanation.

"You have two party goers that decided to have a tete-a-tete in Sydney's quarters." Sark explained.

"Who?"

"Michael and Genevieve."

Irina is about to speak when she hears a gun cock behind her. She turns to see Sydney holding her titanium shotgun.

"Whoa there, that is some serious firepower you're holding." Irina says stepping in front of her daughter.

"I know." Sydney says her eyes blazing.

"Sydney, maybe you should take a minute to calm down." Nadia says.

"I'm perfectly calm." Sydney replies forcing a smile on her face.

"Sydney, give me the gun." Jack says holding out his hand.

The look Sydney gives Jack causes him to be taken aback. She storms past her mother.

"SYDNEY ANN BRISTOW, YOU HAVE TWO SECONDS TO PUT DOWN. . ." Irina yells.

Before she can finish Sydney puts the safety on and lets the gun drop to the floor. Irina walks over and picks the gun up making sure there was no harm done.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Sydney apologizes.

"Obviously not. Do you see this?" Irina says pointing to the long scratch going up the barrel of the rifle.

"Mom. . .I. . .Dad." she turns pleading with her father.

"I'm staying out of this." Jack replies.

Sydney then turns to Nadia who turns her attention to Weiss.

"Saturday morning. Be here, I think it's time to resume your pressure point endurance training." Irina says her voice dangerous.

"But. . ." Sydney starts then stops seeing the look on her mother's face.

Irina turns and walks back into the master bedroom. Katya walks over to Sydney and places a hand on her shoulder.

"I have an idea." She begins.

"Really, because I can't endure anymore of that training."

"Not that. Even I can't get you out of that one. But I do have an idea about how you can get back at Michael. But we need an extra bedroom." Katya explains.

"I know. I can share with Elena and Kendall or I could share with J. . ." Katya stops talking when she sees the pleading look that Jack is giving her.

A few minutes later everything is in place.

"Now you two listen out for their footsteps." Katya explains.

Sydney and Sark nod.

"This is going to be too funny. I wish I could take a picture of his expression." Weiss laughs.

At that moment Irina enters the room holding a tumbler.

"Jack, come to bed." She orders, taking a sip of her drink.

Jack doesn't move, so she holds the glass out to him. He takes it and takes a sip and sighs deeply.

"I love you woman." He says following her out of the room.

Weiss gives Sark a thumbs up and Nadia slaps him playfully.

Before Elena leaves she walks over and whispers.

"If I were you. I wouldn't fake this. Sydney it's going to take all 3,000 of your moves and 2,000 of his to get you ready for Saturday." Elena warns.

"It wasn't that bad the last time." Sydney replies.

"The last time, you didn't scratch one of your mother's guns."

"Do you really think she will still be that mad by Saturday?"

"When your mother turned twelve our parents bought her a knife set. I wanted to try it out one day and ended up breaking the blade. You remember in Sovogda when she told me there was something she had been wanting to do since I was eleven."

"That was about breaking her knives when you were kids?"

Elena nods and leaves Sydney and Sark alone.

"So how are we going to pretend to do this?" Sark asks strategically placing his shirt on the ground.

"You need to be on top." Sydney explains.

"Why?"

"Trust me. It will make him angrier."

By this time their scene is set. They slide into bed both of them staring up at the ceiling.

"Elena suggested we not fake it." Sydney laughs.

"I understand her viewpoint. Irina is a bit testy when it comes to her weaponry." Sark replies.

"Are you speaking from a past experience?"

Sark sits up and takes her hand, placing it against his chest.

"You feel that knot. I broke her swords from the Tokagowa shogunate era."

"Regular martial arts training and pressure points are two different things."

"That is from pressure point training."

Sydney flinched and Sark laughed. They heard Genevieve giggle down the hallway followed by footsteps.

"Showtime." Sydney smiled.

Sark climbs on top of her. She runs her hands up his back to rest on his shoulders.

"I just want to get this over with." Sydney sighs.

Sark laughs.

"I promise to make it as pleasurable as possible." He says.

They hear the footsteps stop outside the door and Sark lowers his lips to hers in a tender kiss. When they break apart to look at each other, Sydney pulls him back down kissing him with fervor which he eagerly returns. They become so caught up in their kiss that they don't notice when Vaughn and Genevieve enter the room. The two just stare in unbelief at the companions on the bed.

"JULIAN!" Genevieve yells taken aback.

Vaughn is still at a loss for words.

"Ow." He yells when Genevieve slaps him unceremoniously.

"YOU LIAR. YOU PROMISED HE WOULD GET JEALOUS AND WANT ME BACK."

"No harm done. You have me now."

"HA! YOU ARE LESS THAN MEDIOCRE." She spits pushing him out of the way and storming out of the house.

Vaughn looks at the "couple" on the bed one last time before running after Genevieve.

Once the front door slams an amused Weiss runs in.

"And scene." He says mimicking a director.

Sydney and Sark are oblivious to his presence.

"Yeah, I'm going to go now. Yeah." He says walking back to Nadia's room.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Next Morning**

Jack awakes to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He shuts the alarm off and kisses Irina's forehead.

"Sweetheart. It's time to get up." He whispers.

Irina groans and covers her ears.

"Why are you yelling?" she whines.

Jack laughs and goes into the bathroom, returning a few seconds later with two aspirin.

"Take these." He says handing them to his wife.

She takes the pills then stands wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

"This is my way of calling in sick." She groans.

"I don't think so Agent Bristow. Maybe if you hadn't consumed that entire bottle of scotch by yourself you wouldn't be having this problem."

"I let you drink too."

"One sip is not a drink."

"Jaaaccck."

"That's not going to work this time. I'll get breakfast ready, you go take a shower."

Jack walks out of the room and pauses for a moment in the hallway. He decides to Sark and Sydney are the safest bet. He knocks on the door then opens it cautiously. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees they are both on their own side of the bed. Just as he begins to walk over towards them, Sydney shifts in her sleep and turns to lie on Sark's chest.

"TIME TO GET UP!" he says walking out the door.

A few minutes later Sydney and Sark enter the kitchen where Jack is busy making breakfast.

"Good morning dad." Sydney says cheerfully.

"Good morning Mr. Bristow." Sark smiles.

Jack can't bring himself to look up at them.

"Will you go wake up your sister and Weiss." He says his attention on the pancakes he is making.

When Sydney leaves Sark walks over to pour himself a cup coffee. Jack stops him in his tracks the Bristow glare in full force.

"Mr. Bristow, we didn't do anything. I promise, I know I have a track record with women but Sydney is different. I promise I will treat her with all the respect she deserves."

"You better. Otherwise I will castrate you myself."

Sark gulps then nods.

Sark pours himself some coffee and takes a seat again.

Meanwhile Nadia and Weiss exit their bedroom. Just as they are about to go downstairs a dark-eyed Irina exits the master suite.

"Good morning mom." Nadia and Sydney say in unison.

"Good morning Irina." Weiss smiles.

She stares at them angrily.

"I'll wake up my sisters and Kendall." She says walking away from them.

Irina knocks then opens the door to Kendall's room. The sight that meets her eye only makes her headache worse. Kendall is in the middle of the bed a goofy expression on his face, Katya is smiling contently her head resting on his chest. Elena's head is resting on his stomach, and his hand is entangled in her hair.

"Breakfast is ready." She says, walking out as the threesome begins to stir.

Irina enters the kitchen and Jack walks over wrapping his arms around her. He kisses her forehead lightly.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Terrible." She whines into his chest.

"Good morning all." A cheerful Kendall says strutting into the kitchen.

Katya and Elena follow a few moments later their expressions unreadable. All of them sit down at the table for breakfast.

"So, how did everyone sleep. I slept like a baby." Kendall smiles.

"Did you get laid or something?" Weiss asks unbelieving.

"No, I got ladies." Kendall winks at Elena and Katya.

"I'm going to be sick." Irina says dropping her fork.

"How was your night Irina?" Katya yells.

Irina covers her ears and groans.

"She drank an entire bottle of scotch." Jack explained.

"She can usually hold her liquor better." Sark acknowledged.

"Vintage 1870."

Sark nods in understanding.

"So how did the show go last night." Katya asked.

"Um. . .great. You should have seen the look on his face." Sydney answered.

"Yeah right Syd. The only thing you saw was Julian, they didn't even look up from that lip lock when I came in the room." Weiss pointed out.

"Merely a continuation of the show. Right Sydney." Sark replied seeing Sydney blush.

"Right. Just continuing the show, we wanted to pay you back for all the jokes you made earlier." Sydney smiled.

"Did you follow my advice?" Elena asked.

"No." Sydney answered her voice pleading.

"What advice?" Nadia interjects.

"That they shouldn't have faked it." Elena explains nonchalantly.

"What?" Jack says his voice dangerous.

"You may ease your mind Mr. Bristow. I respect you daughter too much for that." Sark replied.

Jack relaxes a bit.

"Speaking of a show, I had an exhilarating one last night." Kendall states trying to get the attention on him.

"Please stop talking." Irina whines holding her head.

"Why should he, I had to suffer through your constant praise of Jack's prowess. But that is something to brag about." Katya says winking at Jack.

"I might have a hangover but I can still kick your ass." Irina growls.

"All I'm saying is that Jack and I are even now. We've both had two Derevkos." Kendall smiles.

"Oh my god." Sydney and Nadia cringed covering their ears.

"Kendall!" Jack said his voice warning.

"He's right, but I'm afraid Jack has you beat by far." Katya smiled.

Jack reddened and Irina shot her sister a look that could turn lava to ice.

"I find you sexy Jack. Deal with it." Katya teased.

"I think we should all get ready for work now." Jack said standing and pulling Irina back upstairs with him.

The rest of the occupants left for their respective rooms as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**At APO**

The day begins with a meeting.

Everyone is seated around the conference table when Jack enters the room. A moment later Genevieve enters holding hands with Vaughn. Everyone looks at Jack for an explanation.

"I have just been informed that we have a new agent. Miss Genevieve Delacroix." Jack says.

Genevieve smiles and takes her seat at the table.

After they finish discussing the missions for the week, they are dismissed.

"Will everyone hold on a moment?" Weiss asks.

Everyone focuses their attention on Weiss. He turns to Nadia and takes her hands in his. Then he gets down on one knee. Nadia gasps.

"I have been planning on doing this for a while but I was waiting for the right time. From the moment I met you my life hasn't been the same. In this business our lives are filled with uncertainty. But there is one thing that I can be certain of and that's my love for you. I love you, and with you by my side there is nothing I can't do. Because of you I want to be a better man, a better agent, and soon a better father. Nadia Mariana Santos will you add more happiness to my life by becoming my wife." He said taking a black velvet box out of his pocket.

He opened it revealing. . .nothing. Everyone looked confused for a moment.

"Oh that's right." He says closing the box then waving his hand over it.

He opens it again revealing a 3 karat diamond ring.

"Yes, yes I will marry you." She smiles.

He slips the ring on her finger and stands hugging her tightly. They kiss sweetly, and everyone begins congratulating them.

"Congrats buddy. But Jack is going to kill you for not getting his permission first." Vaughn says laughing.

"Actually Vaughn I got his permission months ago. Like I said I was waiting for the right time."

"How many times did it take? Seven . . .eight."

"Just once Michael. Because unlike you Eric is a fine agent and a respectable young man, and I know he will make my daughter happy." Jack said shaking Weiss's hand.

"What was wrong with me then?" Vaughn retorted.

Jack turned on him the Bristow glare in full effect.

"Congrats man."Vaughn says backing away.

Sydney and Sark are alone in the conference room now.

"They're perfect for each other." Sark says when he sees Sydney watching her sister as they are congratulated by the other agents.

"Yeah. I hope one day I will find love like that." Sydney smiles.

"Hmm. You never know, today might be that day." Sark says walking over to her.

"Excuse me. Sydney may I speak with you for moment." Genevieve says walking over to them.

"Genevieve now is not the time." Sark chastises.

"It's ok. Julian." She smiles.

He looks at her confused. She smiles back at him reassuredly, much to Genevieve's displeasure. Once he leaves Genevieve takes a step closer to Sydney.

"Stay away from him if you know what is good for you." Genevieve says.

Sydney laughs.

"I thought you were with Vaughn."

"I am for the moment. He is temporary until I get Julian back. You are not right for him."

"And you are."

"Yes, and his heart will always belong to me. I was his first love and he will always have feelings for me."

"Really, from what I can see he isn't very fond of you anymore."

"That is simply an act. That is the problem with you Sydney. You want things you can't have. You will see, he will come back to me. We were happy and in love before that harlot you call a mother came along."

"NOW YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE. NEVER INSULT MY MOTHER." Sydney says her hands curling into fists.

"What's wrong Sydney, did I strike a nerve?"

"Genevieve, you should really go." Sark said stepping between them.

"What's wrong Sark? Upset that she recognizes Irina for what she is." Vaughn interjects walking over.

"Stay out of this Michael."

"No I won't. You and Sydney are made for each other you know. You two are just alike. Second rate agents and people."

"Coming from a man that gets his ass kicked on every mission that he goes on."

"I sure did a number on you in Stockholm."

"You had an unfair advantage."

"Or you are just pathetic. But what can you expect. You were trained by the weakest of the Derevkos."

"Take it back." Sark said his eyes darkening.

"I'm so scared."

"You don't want to do this." Sark states.

"Let's go." Vaughn says punching Sark squarely in the face, the ring Vaughn is wearing cuts him underneath the eye.

Sark laughs then delivers an impressive right hook to Vaughn's face sending him sprawling. Vaughn jumps to his feet and tackles Sark to the ground. Sark executes a quick reversal and gets Vaughn in a kimora.

"Give up Mr. Vaughn." Sark says his eyes blazing.

"Ok. Ok." Vaughn cries.

Sark let's go of his arm and stands to his feet. Vaughn stands still holding his arm. Suddenly he draws his gun and points it towards Sark. Sark spins quickly releasing the clip and breaking Vaughn's wrist cleanly. Vaughn howls in pain and drops the gun.

"Like I said before. You're pathetic Mr. Vaughn." Sark says delivering an open palmed strike to Vaughn's nose breaking it in three places. . .again.

He dropped to the floor clutching his nose that is bleeding profusely. Sark leaves Vaughn howling in pain and sits down on the table. Sydney walks over and takes a look at his eye.

Everyone reenters the conference room.

"Weiss call the infirmary. Tell them to come get Mr. Vaughn. Call the cleanup crew too." Jack states.

Weiss and Nadia leave, and Jack walks over to Sark.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack asks.

"A misunderstanding got out of hand. Sorry Mr. Bristow." Sark states.

"Fighting will not be tolerated." Jack warns, as the medics arrive and lift Vaughn onto a stretcher.

Sark shakes his head as Genevieve follows them out. He turns to look at Jack and is shocked when he sees him smiling.

"Impressive right hook." Jack smiles.

"You were watching."

"All of us were. Let's just say Vaughn's had it coming for a while now."

"Then you know what the fight was about."

"Yes, I do. Thank you for defending my wife."

"She had a major impact on me and I don't take kindly to disrespect."

Jack pats him on the shoulder and walks away.

"Did Irina see the fight too."

"No. Lucky for Mr. Vaughn she passed out in my office right after we left the room."

Sark nods as Jack walks out the room. Sydney takes out a first aid kit and begins cleaning his cut. She bandages his cut then begins putting the supplies away.

"It's not that bad." Sark says seeing the look on Sydney's face.

"What? I'm sorry, I was thinking about something."

"I could tell. What were you thinking about if I may ask." Sark said.

"Nothing. It's silly."

"Tell me." He said taking her hand in his.

"I was thinking about last night. About us."

"Sydney."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Sydney."

"But I do think we need to talk about it."

"Sydney!" Sark says his voice firm.

She looks at him confused.

"Will you do me the honor of going out with me tomorrow night?" He asks.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, is that a problem."

"No, of course not. I mean yes I would love to go out with you." She stammers.

"Good. I will pick you up tomorrow at eight."

"Ok."

"Until then." He says kissing her hand.

She smiles and leaves the room. Sark watches her walk away a smile playing on his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sunday on Sark's yacht**

"Come on Syd, we're on a yacht. You can't lie around and sleep all day." Nadia teases.

"I wish I could go to sleep. It hurts too bad." Sydney whines.

"Here drink this." Sark returns handing her a cup of tea.

She sips it carefully.

"It even hurts to swallow." She says.

Sark sits down next to her.

"Turn your back to me." He states.

She turns then cries out when he lightly caresses her back.

"Julian stop." She screams.

"Trust me. It hurts at first but it will help." He says continuing to lightly massage her back.

After a few minutes she relaxes.

"It does feel a little better."

"Told you so." He says kissing one on the red marks marring her back.

"Hey Syd." Nadia says walking over to her.

"What?"

Nadia quickly tags her on one of the marks on her arm. Sydney screams and is about to reach for her sister when Nadia wags her finger.

"Nope, can't touch me. I'm with child remember."

Sydney frowns at her sister, then tries to focus on Sark's hands taking the pain out of her muscles. He kissed her lightly on the collarbone.

"Sydney, may I ask you something." Sark says still trailing kisses down her neck.

"Of course."

"Do you still miss him?"

"Sometimes, but then I remember that all he wanted was for me to be happy."

"Are you happy?"

"Let me show you." She said turning in his arms.

He ran his hands down her waist.

"Never mind. It hurts too bad for that too." She whined laying her head on his chest.

**Meanwhile**

Jack and Irina are making out heavily on the sofa. Just as he begins to slide down the zip on her skirt the door opens. Irina turns a gun materializing in her hand and pointing towards. . .

"Katya. What the hell?" Irina yells.

"Please don't let me stop you. I just had to get away from those two love birds."

"Kendall and Elena?" Jack asks sitting up and buttoning his shirt.

"Who else. They're all kissy and cuddly. It's really sickening."

"Jealous are we." Irina teased.

"Not at all. Besides I prefer casual sex anyways." Katya corrected.

Irina shook her head.

"Speaking of which. Can I join you and Jack?"

"Sure." Irina says undoing Jack's shirt and kissing her chest as Katya sucks on his ear.

"Jack." Irina's voice says softly.

He groans.

"JACK!"

Jack sits up abruptly, his body covered in sweat.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong. You were moaning in your sleep."

"No. I was just um. . .dreaming about you." He smiles.

"Really." Irina says straddling his waist.

"Yep. You and only you, my beautiful, intelligent, sexy wife." He says bringing her lips down to his.

"That's what I like to hear."

"I love you Irina."

"I love you too Jack."


	11. Chapter 11

**Three months later at the Engagement Party (Monday)**

As the party goers entered the restaurant they all stared in amazement. It was a beautiful venue, that was tastefully decorated. Servers were bustling back and forth providing the guest with hor douveres.

"This place is beautiful." Nadia smiled taking a flute of orange juice from her mother.

"You really out did yourself Irina." Weiss adds.

"Thank you. But some of the credit goes to Julian. He was able to book this venue for free, he says he knows the owner."

"Where is Sark?" Weiss asks.

"He and Sydney aren't here yet." Nadia replies.

At that moment a hush runs through the crowd. Irina turns to see the source of the commotion. Vaughn and Genevieve enter the room arm in arm.

"It's ok mom. Weiss and I invited them." Nadia says taking Weiss's hand and walking over to them.

"Nice place." Vaughn acknowledges shaking Weiss's hand.

He and Genevieve both hug Nadia. At that moment Sark and Sydney enter.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Vaughn jokes.

Sark pays him no attention and helps Sydney with her coat.

"I'm so sorry we're late. Traffic was terrible coming back from San Diego." Sydney says hugging her sister and her future brother-in-law.

"You're here now, that's what matters." Nadia smiles.

Sark hugs Nadia and shakes Weiss's hand before all of them return to the party. Everyone is mixing and mingling when Irina lightly taps on the glass of champagne she is holding.

"This will only take a moment. I would like to be the first to give the happy couple a gift. Jack will you." She smiles.

Jack opens the door and Weiss's parents walk out.

"Mom, dad," Weiss says excited.

He rushes over and hugs both of them tightly.

"How did you get here? I thought the tickets were too expensive."

"Your in-laws bought them for us. They are generous people." His father explains.

"It's good to see you hijo." His mother says kissing him on the cheek.

"Mom, dad. This is my lovely fiancé Nadia." Weiss introduces.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weiss, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Nadia smiles.

"We share your sentiment. Our boy can't stop talking about you." Mr. Weiss says.

"Thank you everybody." Irina says taking Jack's hand and walking over to the Weisses.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced," Irina smiles "I'm Irina Bristow and this is my husband Jack."

"Pleasure." Jack says smiling.

"I'm Sonia, and this is my husband Abraham." Sonia introduces.

They all shake hands, as Sydney and Sark walk over.

"Allow me to introduce you to my eldest daughter Sydney and her boyfriend Julian." Irina smiles.

"Nice place huh. Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weiss. I'm Vaughn, Eric's bestman and this is my girlfriend Genevieve." Vaughn interjects.

"Yes, this is a nice venue." Abraham acknowledges.

"Mr. Sark. We have run out of the stuffed tomatoes ." A waiter says walking over to Sark.

"What are you telling him for?" Vaughn laughs.

"Well, he is the owner. What would you like us to do Mr. Sark?"

"Is there more bruschetta?" Sark asks.

"Yes, plenty."

"Serve that, for now. And let Jean Claude know that dinner will need to be served ten minutes earlier."

"Yes sir."

When the waiter walks away everyone looks at Sark shocked.

"This is really your place?" Vaughn squeaks.

"Yes. It hasn't been open for long but we've had a steady stream of business." Sark explains nonchalantly.

"This is one of the hottest new restaurants according to the LA Times." Genevieve states.

Sark shrugs.

"I really appreciate it man." Weiss says.

"No problem. Will you excuse me for a moment." Sark states giving Sydney a tender kiss on the lips.

They all rejoin the crowd mixing and mingling. Sydney is about to leave when Genevieve starts talking.

"Are you proud of yourself Sydney?"

"What are you talking about?" Sydney sighs.

"You win, for now at least."

"This isn't a competition."

"Foolish girl. Everything in life is a game. You always have a winner and loser, and I never lose."

"I guess there's a first time for everything." Sydney says walking away.

Ten minutes later dinner is being served. Nadia, Weiss, Sydney, Sark, Vaughn, Genevieve, and their parents are seated at the head table.

"So Irina, what do you and your husband do?" Sonia asks.

"Jack is a one of the U.S ambassadors to Europe, and I am CEO of Bristow International. It's a corporation that deals with stocks on a global scale." Irina explains.

"Impressive. Abraham is an anthropologist and he teaches his trade at Dartmouth." Sonia smiles.

"What about you Sonia?" Irina asks.

"I'm a justice in the New Hampshire court system."

"So Jack. You're an ambassador. It always seemed like a tedious job to me, but to each his own." Abraham jokes.

"It can be tedious, but a professor of anthropology. That makes me tired just thinking about it." Jack laughs.

Everyone at the table pauses for a moment.

"You have a sense of humor." Weiss says feigning surprise.

Everyone laughs and Nadia hits him playfully.

"Michael I see you have a new girlfriend. What do you do Ms. . ." Abraham asks.

"Delacroix. Genevieve Delacroix." Genevieve begins.

"Bond, James Bond." Weiss teases.

"I'm a heiress to several multimillion dollar estates." She states.

"Really, now that's a job worth having." Abraham remarks.

They all laugh again.

"Julian, this wine is exquisite. What is it called?" Irina asks.

"It's fairly new. It has only recently been put on the market. It's called Lotos Perfectus."

"Perfect Lotus. Interesting name."

"I only recently gave it a name."

"You named it?"

"I'm sure you remember how I always wanted a vineyard. You are sampling the first bottle to come out of the cellar."

"Are you serious? First a restaurant, now a vineyard. Come on." Vaughn exclaims.

"How did you come up with the name?" Genevieve asks.

"I was inspired by a walk in the park, after a magnificent date with a very charming woman." Julian explained smiling at Sydney.

Sydney returns the smile then leans over kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm glad everyone is enjoying themselves. Sampling Sark's first wine. Lucky you." Nadia exclaims.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wednesday**

Jack is in the kitchen preparing dinner when Abraham joins him. He gets a beer out of the fridge and watches the other man cook.

"She really has you by the apron strings doesn't she." Abraham teases.

"What?"

"You cook. I saw you vacuuming yesterday. You're like her wife."

"There is more to it than that." Jack explains.

"Like what?"

"It's my way of showing her I care."

"Like I said. You're her wife."

He walks over and takes another beer out of the fridge and hands it Jack.

"Sorry Abraham, I quit drinking."

"Seriously, what kind of man are you Bristow. You do housework, you don't drink. Wow."

At that moment the doorbell rings. Irina gets the door, inviting her sisters, her daughters and their guys inside.

"Glad you could make it." She teases her sisters.

"We can't help we had a mission. You know how it goes with immunity agreements." Elena retorts.

"Where is Kendall tonight?" Irina asks.

"Jimmy, had to work. He wanted me to express his apologies."

"Jimmy. Wow."

They all take a seat in the living room and Irina fixes them a drink. Jack, Abraham, and Sonia join them as well.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Jack says.

"You cooked?" Sonia asks.

"Yes, he's an excellent cook so don't worry." Irina says kissing Jack on the cheek.

"Since dinner will be a moment we would like to steal a moment of your time." Julian says standing.

Everyone focuses on him and Sydney. They smile lovingly at each other then Sydney reveals her left hand.

"Wow." Katya says simply.

Everyone else is still in shock from the round 7-carat square cut pink sapphire with diamonds encircling the stone.

"Welcome to the family Julian." Irina smiles hugging him and Sydney tightly.

"Congrats sis. But I'm still getting married before you." Nadia teases.

"That's got to come from the bubble gum machine right. It's gotta be." Weiss laughs.

"Eric, give me more credit than that." Sark replies.

Weiss blanches, and everyone continues to congratulate Sydney and Sark.

**Friday**

"Ok ladies. Please make sure you have everything you will be needing since we will be staying at the cottage until the wedding." Irina explains.

Everyone is saying their goodbyes to their significant others.

"Bye babe. Don't miss me too much. I'll come by tonight." Vaughn says smiling.

"I can't wait. Have fun at the bachelor party." Genevieve replies.

"I will. You have fun too."

They kiss.

"What's wrong mi osito?" Nadia asks taking Weiss's face in her hands.

"I wish I had never made that pact back in college. Now he has to be my bestman, and plan my bachelor party." Weiss explained.

"It won't be that bad. You know my dad, he will keep everything under control."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Weiss kisses her sweetly then bends down and kisses her stomach.

"I love you too, little guy."

"What makes you think it's a boy?"

"I just have a feeling." Weiss smiles kissing her again.

"There was one point in my life that I enjoyed hanging out with the guys, but now I would rather spend my time with you." Sark said holding Sydney close to him.

"I feel the same way. But alas we are being torn apart." Sydney smiles up at him.

"Word to the wise. Whatever you do, don't let Irina stay around her sisters for long."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this one."

"Make sure you stay out of trouble with Vaughn. He gets a bit rowdy when he's drunk."

"Don't worry about me. You stay out of trouble with Genevieve. She is a bit unruly after a few too many."

He lifts her chin, and kisses her sweetly.

"Until we meet again my love." He says kissing her again.

"I love you Julian." She says.

He kisses her again.

"What was that for?"

"I love it when you call me Julian."

Genevieve watches them in disgust.

"Try to have some fun Jack." Irina says running her hand up his chest until her arms are around his neck.

"Sure, fun with a bunch of drunk twenty year olds." Jack says his hand loosely on her waist.

"Hmm. Well my sisters and I intend on having as much fun as possible tonight."

"Don't have too much fun."

"Don't worry. I'm taking them to the club Katya and I go to all the time."

"Like I said, don't have too much fun."

"Of course not, you know you're as much man as I can handle." Irina says kissing him sweetly.

"Good to know."

"Oh yeah, and no drinking remember." Irina warned.

"If I can't drink, neither can you. Deal."

"Deal."

They smile and kiss each other again.

"Irina?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"If I may ask, what are you wearing to the club."

She smiles at him sweetly and kisses him again before walking away. He stares after her for a moment, then realization hits him.

"Wait a minute. What are you wearing?" Jack yells after her.

She only smiles back at him and slips into the passenger seat of Elena's Camaro.


	13. Chapter 13

An hour later, the guy's limo pulls up in front of Aphrodite.

"This is the hottest strip club in the city. You have to be somebody to even get through the door, and guess what buddy, we just made the list." Vaughn says.

He walks up to the bouncer only to be pushed backward.

"No way man." He says laughing.

"Come on, it's my boy Weiss's bachelor party. Let us in."

The bouncer laughs and the guys shake their heads at Vaughn's slip up. They are about to leave when Jack sighs.

"Let me handle this." He says walking up to the bouncer.

"Mr. Bristow, I didn't see you there. Is that chump with you?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Ok, go ahead." He says moving out the way.

It's at that moment that he notices Julian.

"Hey, Sark old buddy. How's it been?" the bouncer smiles.

Vaughn turns around in shock.

"It's been too long Seamus." Sark smiled.

Once they enter the club, everyone looks around in amazement.

"Whoa." Weiss says.

"See buddy. You're giving up all of this."

"You have a girlfriend."

"She's not here right now is she." Vaughn laughs.

"Jonathan Bristow. It's about time you came back in to check on your business venture. How do you like the place, since I made the renovations?" a tall lanky man that could have passed for Jack's brother says walking over to him.

"It looks good Chris." Jack states shaking the man's hand.

"Speaking of business ventures, when is that sexy little thing you call your wife going to come work for me."

"When your wife comes for me."

"Nice one, lil bro."

"Little brother?" Weiss says amazed.

"Everyone this is my brother Christopher. Chris this is my son-in-law Eric, it's his bachelor party."

"So you brought him to a strip club. Reminiscing on your first bachelor party aren't we little bro. You remember Veronica. Yeah you remember her. Her daughter works here now."

Jack reddens, and Vaughn just stares.

"You own a strip club? What the . . ." Vaughn's word are cut off when a scantly clad waitress walks by.

"Let's party." Vaughn says taking out a wad of singles and sitting down in front of the stage.

**The women arrive at The Fuzzy Navel.**

"Mom, there is no way we're going to get in. This is the hottest spot in LA." Nadia says.

"I'm hurt by your lack of faith in me." Irina retorts.

They follow her past the line and up to the bouncer.

"Hey, no line jum. . ." the bouncer comes up short.

"Are you really going to make us wait." The Derevko sisters say in unison smiling seductively.

"No way." The bouncer says removing the rope.

They follow Irina into the club then stop in awe. The club is alive with music and people dancing.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING TO SIT." Carrie yells.

"Come on Carrie, relax. Your hanging with. . ." Katya begins.

"THE DEREVKO SISTERS IN THE HOUSE. HELLO LADIES." The DJ announces.

"I assume you come here a lot." Hayden states.

"You could say that." Irina says leading them all to their personal booth.

A waitress walks over to take their orders.

"Ok ladies, drinks are on me tonight." Irina announces.

A chorus of cheers erupts from the women.

Once the waitress brings back their drinks everyone heads for the dance floor.

"Irina, are you feeling ok? You're not drinking." Katya says taking a sip of her drink.

"No, I promised Jack I wouldn't."

"I don't see Jack here. Besides he will never know. You won't even see him again until Sunday." Elena adds.

Elena orders another vodka on the rocks. When it arrives she hands it to Irina.

"To us. The sexiest bitches in this place." Katya says raising her glass.

Irina is hesitant then clicks their glasses together. She takes a sip, then finishes off the rest of the glass.

"Now, it's a party." Elena says following suit.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack, Dixon, and Abraham sat shifting uncomfortably as the dancer in front of them spun expertly around her pole.

"Nice place you have here." Abraham says.

Jack rolls his eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you become an owner of a strip club?" Dixon asks.

"My brother needed a business partner and you can't say no to family." Jack replies.

"Does Irina know about this place?"

"Of course she does. She offered to teach the girls a couple tricks."

"It wasn't just an offer, she had a whole teaching session last time we were here." Sark adds joining the group.

"You have got to be Jack Bristow." A voice says behind them.

They turn to see a scantily clad dancer walking towards them. She walks over to Jack and extends her hand.

"Do I know you?" Jack asks.

"No, you know her mother. This is Veronica's daughter Vivien and her mother has told her stories about you." Chris explains joining them.

"And I couldn't help but be intrigued." Vivien smiles.

"I'm happily married now. But I'm flattered."

"Aw that's a shame. At least let me give you a dance." She says straddling Jack's lap.

"Uh. . . um. No, I'm so sorry to disappoint you."

"Come on Jack. Let the lady give you a dance." Vaughn smiles watching the movements of the dancer in his own lap.

"Listen to your friend. I promise I will make it worth your while." Vivien smiles grinding against him.

"Whoa. I'm sorry but I can't do this." He says lightly pushing her off.

He reaches in his wallet and gives her a $400 tip.

"Wow. If there is anything you need the rest of the night, let me know." She says kissing his cheek.

"Irina is going to kill you." Dixon laughs.

Jack closes his eyes trying to rid his mind of getting a drink. He can't shake the temptation so he calls his wife.

"Hey, I think your phone is vibrating." The guy Irina is dancing with says.

Irina takes the phone out of her pocket never losing a beat.

"Hello." She answers.

"Sweetheart, it's me." Jack says.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I promise that if I can drink tonight I will not touch a drop for a year."

"No way."

"Irina, do you want another vodka or a beer?" Elena asks.

"What was that?" Jack asks.

"Nothing. Elena's just being funny." Irina answers shooting her sister a look.

The music fades and Irina's favorite song comes on.

"Sweetheart, I will talk to you later." Irina says.

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Irina says hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" the guy asks.

She turns to him a feral look on her face.

"Do you really care?"

"Not at all." He says as they continue to dance.

"Dude you just called your wife, you are so whipped." Vaughn laughs.

"For once he's right Jack. That is a bit sad." Sark adds.

"Huh…I need a drink." Jack sighs.

As Jack sighs four beautiful strippers make their way over to Sark.

"Uh oh." Sark now sighs.

"Hi Julian," they say in unison "

You don't come see us anymore. We miss you", as they begin rubbing on him.

"Uh ladies….I am sorry but I can't fulfill your wishes. I am in love with the most amazing woman." Sark quickly responds.

"Awww….she's lucky to have you, especially the way you fulfill a woman's desires and then some." They pout.

The four women get up and leave as Sark gives each woman five hundred dollars.

"Wait, Sark you pleased four women at the same time?" Vaughn asks flabbergasted.

"Yes. I was a ladies' man for a very long time especially after Genevieve and I split. Now I have someone in my life that I cherish, adore, and love. Sydney showed me that I have a soul." Sark responds.

"You and Jack are pathetic. Women are expendable." Vaughn replies while shaking his head.

"Maybe we are." Jack and Sark reply in unison.

Jack stands and walks over to the bartender.

"What can I get you?"

"Gingerale."

"No prob."

"Hey Mr. B. This is some party huh." An intoxicated Marshall stammers.

"Yeah Marshall."

"Your finally getting a drink. That's so awesome."

"No Marshall I'm not."

"Yeah you are. Take a sip."

"No."

"Take a sip. Take a sip." Marshall taunts holding out his glass.

Jack snatches the glass from him and takes a drink.

"You happy now."

"Yeah. Wooo! Party!" Marshall yells running off.

"Here's your gingerale sir." The bartender says.

"Hey lil bro. Guess who just got here. Veronica." Chris says slapping him on the back.

A red haired femme fatale struts over and caresses Jack's arm.

"Hey Jack. It's been too long." She whispers in his ear.

"Forget the gingerale. Give me the strongest thing you've got." Jack says shaking his head.

The bartender returns quickly and Jack downs the glass in a single gulp. Veronica let's her hand caress his thigh.

"Keep um coming. I don't want my glass empty at any point tonight."

Carrie, Nadia, Hayden, and Sydney are taking a break from the dance floor.

"This is great. Your mom really knows how to party." Carrie slurs.

"I wonder if the guys are having fun? All these young boys wanting to dance with me makes me feel like Stella after she got her groove back." Hayden comments.

"Can we get a round of tequila shots." Sydney yells at the waitress.

She returns a few moments later, and all of them except Nadia pick up a shot.

"To Nadia." Sydney toasts.

She knocks back her own shot, then Nadia's.

"I'm so glad mom got us a limo." Nadia mutters.

Genevieve and her entourage join them as the waitress brings another round of shots.

"I know you're not doing shots without us." Katya admonishes.

Irina sits down next to Nadia.

"Are you having fun sweetheart?" Irina asks.

"Yeah. Great time except for the not drinking part."

"Once the baby is born we will have to bring you back." Elena states.

Three fine specimens approach their booth.

"Somebody call an ambulance, an angel just fell from heaven." One of the men comments.

"You're too sweet." Genevieve giggles.

"Actually I was talking to your friend." He points at Sydney.

"That has to be the corniest thing I have ever heard." Sydney jokes.

"A guy can try; can he? Let me start over, do you want to dance?"

"Sure. Why the hell not?" she comments as she rolls her eyes.

The other guy looks at Nadia.

"What about you beautiful?"

"Sure dancing is about the only thing I am able to do tonight." Nadia says as she heads to the dance floor.

The final guy smiles at the Derevkos.

"I've been standing here trying to decide which one of you I would ask to dance, but I just can't choose." He smiles seductively.

"You don't have to." Katya replies, standing and caressing his cheek.

Irina and Elena then link arms with him and lead him to the dance floor.

Genevieve sits there staring angrily at the fearsome Derevko women.


	15. Chapter 15

Weiss sits down next to Julian and throws his arm around his shoulder.

"Just think. We will be doing the same thing for you soon." Weiss smiles lazily.

They clink their glasses together and drink.

"What are you talking about?" Vaughn says stumbling over to them.

"He's getting married dude. Married, like me. Married." Weiss laughs.

"To who? Who the hell would marry you?" Vaughn asks.

"Sydney, you imbecile."

"What? No way, she will marry you. Because you need Jack's permission and he will nneevverr give it to you."

"I already asked her, and she said yes."

"Liar."

"No dude. That's the truth. Totally true. I was there." Weiss adds pointing to himself proudly.

"I don't care. Because I got Genevern." Vaughn says angrily.

"Genevieve." Sark corrects.

"That's what I said Genevern. Don't fucking correct me dude. I know my girlfriend's name."

"Obviously not."

"Come on. I'm sick. . .sick. . .sick of you." Vaughn says raising his fists.

Sark stands up and assumes his fighting stance.

"Guys come on. Let's calm down." Weiss says standing.

Vaughn circles Sark punching at him.

"Jack." Weiss calls.

"You're an idiot Mr. Vaughn." Sark says.

"Dixon." Weiss calls louder.

"No. Sydney is an idiot. She's so stupid she . . .she didn't know I cheated on her. Yeah, sure did with Rosario. Now that was a nice piece of ass." Vaughn laughs.

"You what?" Weiss yells standing to his feet.

"Sorry dude. But you didn't know how to handle her. Just like he doesn't know how to handle Sydney."

"Say her name one more time and I will hurt you." Sark says dangerously.

"Sydn . . ." Vaughn's words are cut off when Sark's fist connects with his face.

"Fight! Wooo!" Marshall yells excited.

Dixon rushes over and pulls Sark off of Vaughn. Vaughn tries to stand up but Weiss tackles him to the ground and begins beating him senseless.

"Jack. A little help." Dixon yells trying to keep a grip on Sark.

Jack sighs and stands up from the group of women he was entertaining.

"Where are you going honey?" Veronica purrs.

"Yeah. Do you have to go Mr. Bristow." The other four say in unison.

"This will just take one minute…one little bitty minute." Jacks slurs.

"We'll be waiting." Viven purrs.

"You better." He laughs.

By this time Dixon has lost his hold on Sark. Sark pushes Vaughn into a table sending him careening into another patron.

"Oh hell no." The man says standing.

His entourage arises to their feet as well. Jack hastily steps between them.

"Ok. Everybody calm down." Jack says holding out his hands in peace.

"Get out the way old man. I've going to kick his ass, and if I have to go through you I will do it." The man says stepping towards Jack.

"Don't do this." Jack says dangerously.

The man laughs and swings at Jack who dodges and punches him squarely in the stomach, sending him to his knees. His friend takes it to his advantage and punches Jack sending him sprawling. Sark jumps in to defend Jack and soon the whole party is fighting. Vaughn gets knocked unconscious. Dixon knocks one of the other men unconscious when he tried to hit Sark over the head with a bottle. Marshall even enters the fray punching one man in the face that tried to hit Dixon.

"Thanks." Dixon says.

"No problem." Marshall replies in a perfect Yoda impersonation.

The police are called and everybody is handcuffed and placed against the wall except for Jack.

"Are you pressing charges." The officer asks.

"No. It's fine." Jack says for the fourth time.

"Ok. Everyone off the premises." The officer announces.

"Sorry about this." Chris apologizes.

"It's not your fault bro." Jack says shaking his hand.

Once everyone is back in the limo Weiss begins laughing hysterically.

"What's wrong with you?" Dixon laughs.

"That was the greatest bachelor party ever. Dad I didn't know you could fight like that."

"I grew up in a rough neighborhood. I had to learn to fight. But it's nothing compared to Rocky Balboa over here." Abraham laughs nudging Jack.

"When Dixon threw that guy over the bar that was awesome." Jack laughed.

"We look terrible." Dixon smiles wiping blood off his face.

They all begin laughing hysterically. Sark takes a bottle out of the limo's fridge.

"Greatest day ever!" Weiss yells taking a long drink from the bottle.

"Is Vaughn ok?" Marshall asks looking over at Vaughn.

"He'll be ok." Dixon says taking the bottle from Marshall.

"To Weiss.' Dixon toasts.

"To Weiss." The rest of them yell in unison.

Shakira's Hips Don't Lie is playing and Nadia, Sydney, Hayden and Carrie are laughing hysterically as they dance.

"You all are so drunk." Nadia laughs.

"And you are so sober." Hayden points out.

"Where's mom?" Sydney laughs.

"Look onstage." Carrie yells.

They all turn to the way Carrie is looking, and see the Derevko's onstage dancing with the guys from earlier.

"Sark warned me about this." Sydney told Nadia.

After the song fades they return to the booth. Genevieve and her entourage were laughing and drinking.

"She's just not his type. Look at me then look at her." Genevieve is saying.

"Who's not who's type?" Carrie asks sitting down.

"No one."

The guy from earlier walks back over to Sydney.

"Hey you wanna get out of here." He asks.

"Sorry. I'm taken." Sydney replies.

"He's just a boyfriend." Genevieve prods.

"Fiancé now." Sydney smiles flashing her ring.

"Genevieve look at the size of that thing." One of her friends says.

"I can see it." She retorts.

"Somebody sounds a little jealous." Hayden replies sipping her drink.

"I'm not jealous of her. She can have my sloppy seconds."

"Don't talk about him like that."

"Make me." Genevieve stands.

"Don't tempt me."

"What are you going to do Sydney. You're outnumbered." Genevieve sneers as her posse stands up behind her.

"While I'm sure my daughter can take care of this matter herself, why don't we even out the playing field." Irina says her voice dripping venom as she and her sisters return to the booth.

Nadia is about to stand up when Irina lightly pushes her back down.

"Not this time sweetheart. You're pregnant." Irina says.

"I think you should leave." Sydney says dangerously.

Genevieve steps toward Sydney. Katya, Elena, and Irina simultaneously draw their custom knives.

"Kick her ass." Carrie yells excited.

She takes a step back and turns to leave.

"Thanks m. . ." Sydney's word are cut off when the bottle of Smirnoff Genevieve was drinking crashes across her head.

Sydney spins punching Genevieve in the face. She grabs her hair and slings her onto the table and starts punching her. Genevieve posse tries to intervene only to be intercepted by the Derevkos. Elena gets kicked in the side by one of the women, then recovers kicking her in the face causing her to fall down the steps. Katya grabs one of them around the throat and renders her unconscious only to be headbutted by the woman's friend. Irina grabs the woman from behind and gets her in a neck triangle.

"Katya will you do the honors." She smiles.

"Gladly." Katya replies punching the woman in the nose.

The final woman breaks the champagne glass she is holding and lunges at Irina. Irina grabs it mid-air and breaks it, she then spins and delivers a precisely placed elbow to the woman's temple.

Genevieve headbutts Sydney sending her sprawling. Sydney recovers quickly and delivers a roundhouse kick to Genevieve's face opening up a gash across her face. Genevieve is about to stand when she feels the cold steel of a knife against her throat. Sydney looks at her dangerously.

"I give." She cries.

Sydney lets her up then watches are Genevieve and her posse limp out of the club. All of a sudden a thunderous applause erupts from the crowd. They all turn to face them, battered and bloody. They clap even louder. Katya begins laughing and the rest of them follow suit as they bow and pose for the adoring crowd. Nadia stand up with them and poses as well rubbing her belly.


	16. Chapter 16

The guys are almost back at Jack's house when Jack's phone rings.

"Hellooo." He answers.

"Hi Jack. It's Elena."

"It's Elena." He tells the guys putting it on speakerphone.

"What's up Elena. Why are you calling from Irina's phone?"

"Nadia's bandaging her hand right now."

"Bandaging her hand. What happened?" Jack said concerned.

"We just got in a little altercation that's all."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, Yeah, yes. Calm down."

"Elena, what happened?"

"Sydney got into a fight." Elena started.

"It was awesome. Sydney was all like. Yah, heyah." Carrie's voice said in the background.

"Hey baby." Marshall yells.

"Is Sydney ok?" Sark asks.

"Yeah, she's fine. Couple scratches nothing much."

"Who was she fighting with?" Jack asked.

"Genevieve."

"Genevieve got her ass kicked. I thought we were going to have to take her to the hospital." Hayden said laughing.

"Is she ok?" Vaughn asks finally waking up.

"Ehh."

"We have to go check on them." Sark said hastily.

"Yeah, Elena we will be there in a little bit." Jack said.

He instructed the driver to take them to the cottage.

**At the cottage**

Jack opened the door and was immediately attacked by an intoxicated Irina. The rest of the guys ran in as well looking for their significant other.

"Sydney, where are you?" Sark yelled.

"Julian!" Sydney squealed throwing her arms around him.

"They said you got in a fight. Are you ok?" he said touching the cut on her cheek.

"Great. Now that you're here. I love you. This much." She smiled extending her arms.

Sark laughed and pulled her too him kissing her sweetly.

"What happened to your face?" Sydney asked stroking his cheek.

"Honey, Honey, are you and the baby ok?" Weiss slurred.

"I'm fine. The baby is fine, and you're drunk." Nadia said kissing his forehead.

"I'm just a little buzzed. That's all. Great party. Great party." Weiss smiled.

A disturbed look crossed his face and he bolted for the bathroom.

"Carrie! Wooo! I love you, and I'm not saying that because I'm drunk. I'm saying it because I really, really, really, really, love you. I love you." Marshall smiled lovingly at his wife.

"Marshally, my snuckums I love you too. Kisses for snuckums." Carrie giggled.

"Kisses! Woo!" Marshall said kissing his wife.

"Snuckums, you have a boo boo. What happened?" Carrie asked noticing his black eye.

"Hey." Dixon smiled looking at Chase.

"Hey." She replied.

She jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. She pulled away and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.

"What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

"Hi Jimmy." Elena smiled at Kendall.

"Hey baby." Kendall smiles kissing her.

They look at each other and begin making out heavily.

Sonia takes Abraham's face in her hands.

"Your drunk, and bleeding." She says angrily.

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm fine. Just fine." Abraham smiles cheerfully.

"Where's the liquor in this place?" Katya says getting away from the couples.

"Sweetheart." Irina says kissing Jack's nose.

"Hmm." Jack answers.

"You're drunk, and you weren't supposed to drink."

"You. . .you are drunk too. Bad Irina. Bad."

"Why are you bleeding?" she says touching the cut on his cheek.

She turns to look at all the guys.

"You're all beat up. What happened?"

"We got in a bar brawl. It was great. I hit a guy in the nose." Marshall explained.

"You hit a guy. That's so sexy." Carrie said kissing Marshall again.

"Why were you fighting?" Katya asked.

"Sark and Vaughn were fighting we tried to break it up. Vaughn hit another guy and his friends jumped Jack so we all started fighting." Dixon explains.

Irina turns to Jack and kisses his nose again.

"Who won?" Elena asked.

"We did." Kendall answers flexing.

"Why were you fighting?" Sydney asked Sark.

"He was being disrespectful." Sark said simply.

"Where's Genevern." Vaughn yelled.

"Upstairs asleep or unconscious. I don't know or care." Irina said pointing.

Vaughn rushes upstairs.

"Genevern. Genevern. Are you ok?" he yells.

"I can't believe I am the only sober one here." Nadia mumbles.

"I'm not that drunk. I can talk. Let's go talk." Weiss says pulling her outside.

"My nose hurts." Sark says rubbing it.

"I can make it feel better, or at least take your mind off the pain." Sydney says leading him outside to the Jacuzzi.

"Jack." Irina purrs in his ear.

"Yeah."

She lets her hand slink down his body to grab him through his pants.

"I want you. Now." She says against his lips.

He lifts her into his arms, and stumbles upstairs.

**A few hours later**

Sark awakes from his sleep and moves to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Sydney asks still groggy.

"I just need a glass of water. Go back to sleep my love." He says kissing her tenderly.

She deepens the kiss and he responds in turn. After a moment he pushes her away gently.

"Waiting until we are married is becoming harder and harder." He whispers before kissing her forehead.

He walks downstairs careful not to wake the other occupants. In the kitchen he pours a glass of water. Just as he lifts the glass to his mouth he feels a pair of arms snake around his waist.

"Julian." Genevieve whispers. Sark spins out of her grasp.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"What I've been wanting to do every since I saw you that night at the pageant." Genevieve says lightly pushing him against the fridge.

He shivers from the cool metal against his back. She runs her hand down his chest, then moves to kiss him.

"Genevieve stop. Go back to bed."

"You know you want me Julian."

"No I don't. I have Sydney now."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"I said no." he says forcefully.

She reaches for him and he grabs her hands.

"Genevieve, I will admit we had a lot in common and we still do. But we will never be more than friends. Irina told me the reason you two were fighting, and I'm flattered that you feel that way. But Sydney is my choice, and as my friend she should be yours too."

"But Julian."

"It's done Genevieve."

She opens her mouth to speak and he takes her hand in his.

"Bonne nuit mademoiselle." Sark says kissing her hand.

He walks past her and goes back to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday was filled with numerous trips to buy painkillers and trips to Clinique for makeup. An unhealthy amount of coffee was consumed by the entire wedding party. While the rest of the wedding party had moments to rest and sober up; Irina was forced to make sure everything was set for the following day. By ten that night the entire wedding party was fast asleep; except Irina.

"Namyre please work with me. It's only two hours earlier than we had planned." Irina sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but my calendar is full."

"Namyre, please, for me."

"Sorry love, but the answer is still no."

"Fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did I mention Vladamir was coming?"

She hears his intake of breath.

"No, Irina. You didn't mention that."

"Guess it was an oversight since he won't be staying long. He's only dropping in before going off to a photo shoot in Cabo."

"What time will he be there?"

"The last time I spoke with him he said three but it doesn't matter."

"Ah, my morning just freed up. I'll be there at two thirty."

"Bye Namyre."

"Ah I have so much to do." Namyre squeals before hanging up the phone.

Irina runs a hand through her hair and stretches. Jack comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. She sighs and leans into his embrace.

"What are you doing up?" she asks closing her eyes as he buries his face in her hair.

"Mmm. I couldn't sleep. I need you by my side." He murmurs.

"I was on my way up."

"Everything is ready for tomorrow."

"Mmhm." She yawns.

He turns her around and lifts her into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him sweetly as he carries her upstairs.

**Sunday**

Jack stretches lazily and reaches for his wife. His hand graces the bedsheets and he shoots out of bed. He looks over at the clock it is only nine o'clock. He pulls on a shirt then walks downstairs and the house is quiet. Once he takes a step outside it seemed like he had stepped into a warzone.

"The calla lilies are for the reception and the chrysanthemum are for the wedding. How many times do I have to explain this?" Irina is shouting at a confused florist.

Jack walks over to her and spins her around.

"Couldn't you at least have put on some clothes before you came out here?" he says drawing the robe around her body.

"It's a negligee, and a modest one at that. Hold on a second," She says answering her phone.

"No, Pierre I did not order caviar it clearly says ceviche on the invoice. No I will not accept caviar, you have until this evening at five I am sure you will have time to make ceviche before then. And remember the paella can't have squid in it. Thank you Pierre."

"The wedding doesn't start until six. Come back to bed." Jack pleads.

"I can't I have way too much to do. I still have to pick up the rest of the bridemaids gowns, and Nadia's veil. But at least I don't have to worry about the tuxes." She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

Jack grew wide eyed.

"Um Irina. I . . ." Jack stammered.

"You didn't. Seriously Jack. Dammit." Irina yells storming back into the cottage.

"I can go get them." He yells after her.

"No, you can't because you have to keep the peace here." Irina retorted.


	18. Chapter 18

**Four thirty**

"You look fabulous darling." Namyre smiles at Marshall.

"You can't even see the black eye. That's could be a pun couldn't it, you know you can't see the black eye." Marshall stammers.

"Get out of my chair."

"Where is mom? Nadia is freaking out." Sydney says storming into the room.

"I don't know. She isn't answering her phone. She went to pick up the tuxes two hours ago." Jack answered.

He tried to call his wife again and it went straight to voicemail. Jack feels someone tap him on the shoulder and he turns to see Namyre smiling and patting the makeup chair.

"Jack, the caterer just called and said he couldn't make the ceviche so the only thing he has is caviar." Dixon says.

"No. Tell him no. Irina will kill me if he brings that."

"Dad. What am I going to do about Nadia? She's scared out of her mind and Aunt Katya and Aunt Elena aren't helping." Sydney pleads.

"Carrie's married ask her to talk to her."

"She did. It only made it worse."

"The florist wants to know which bouquets go to the bride and which are for the bridesmaids." Marshall says returning to the room.

"If Nadia is worried about getting married. Should I be nervous too. What if this is too soon?" Weiss stammers.

"Might be buddy." Vaughn adds.

"Shut up Michael. You have no reason to be nervous Eric, everyone gets cold feet."

"I don't. I'm like a freaking arrow." Weiss says beginning to hyperventilate.

"Eric calm down." Jack yells.

"It's really hot in here. Someone open a window."

"Dad." Sydney says.

"Jack, the flowers." Marshall says gesturing to the florist waiting outside the door.

"He wants to know what he can bring instead of caviar." Dixon says.

"I was promised Vladamir would be here. Where is he?" Namyre pouts.

"Elena and Katya made her cry. She's literally bawling right now." Carrie says entering the room.

"We did not. We simply told her that all men have flaws and sometimes you don't see them until it's too late." Katya says.

"She says she doesn't have any of the traditional trinkets." Hayden says.

"What?" Jack asks.

"You know. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"Dad. A little help here." Sydney yells.

"Flowers." Marshall says.

"He said what about pâté." Dixon exclaims.

"You need to sit, so I can start on the girls."

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe." Weiss says sitting down clutching his chest.

"She can have my sapphire encrusted knife. It's old and blue." Katya offers.

"That will work!" Sydney screams.

"No. It won't." Jack interjects.

"Why not?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Five o'clock**

"What is going on here?" Irina's voice says from the doorway.

All of them turn and begin speaking at once. Irina hold up her hands for silence.

"Sydney, ladies all of you go keep Nadia company I will be there in a minute. Marshall tell him the brides bouquet consists of white chrysanthemums and turquoise accents. The bridesmaids are white calla lilies. Dixon tell him to double up on the caprice salad. Jack please take a seat so Namyre can cover that cut."

"Where's Vlada . . ." Namyre begins. He is at a loss for words when the dark haired Russian underwear model enters the room.

"You must me Namyre." Vladamir says his Russian accent heavy.

"Who wants to know?" Namyre smirks.

"Vlad, Namyre has to work. You two can talk when he finishes everyone's makeup." Irina smiles.

"I look forward to it. Until then." He smiles as he walks out the door.

"You little bitch. You had me worried." Namyre teases.

"Aww. Namyre I didn't know you cared that much."

"Not about you. Vladamir."

Irina laughs and walks over to her son-in-law.

"I don't know if I can do this." Weiss gasps.

"Eric. Tell me what are you worried about?"

"Nadia was worried. What if our love isn't strong enough? What if I make a crappy husband, or a crappy dad."

Irina smiles at him lovingly. She reaches over and plucks one of the wilting flowers from the flower box.

"Love is like one of your magic tricks. Sometimes it's an illusion. Other times it's completely real. Nadia is like this flower. She's fragile, but still strong." Irina begins.

"Beautiful." Weiss smiles.

"Beautiful. Without proper nourishment she won't reach her full potential. But with a little bit of sunlight," Irina says pretending to pick some of the sun's rays "A little water," she says wiping the sweat off of Weiss's face "and love," she says extending the flower for Weiss to kiss "it becomes a sight to behold, full of life." Irina says finally waving her hand over the flower.

When she removes her hand instead of the wilted flower from a moment before there is a beautiful and thriving chrysanthemum.

"Now that's what I call turning tricks." Namyre smiles.

"My daughter loves you Eric, and I know you love her right." Irina smiles.

"With all my being." Weiss says turning the flower over in his hand.

"Then there is nothing for you to be afraid of." She smiles lifting his chin.

He smiles at her, and she kisses his forehead.

"I draped your tuxes across the chair. Your shoes are still in the car though, you will have to go get them." Irina says walking out of the room.

Jack grabs her arm midstep. She turns to him confused.

"I love you." He smiles.

"I love you too, but I have wedding to get back on track." Irina smiles before kissing his cheek.

Irina enters the bride's chamber and is immediately assaulted by Nadia.

"Mom, I don't know what to do. My hair is a mess, my makeup isn't done, Carrie and Sydney don't have their dresses." Nadia gasps.

"Hija, calm down. I'm here now." Irina says taking her face in her hands.

"Mom, I'm getting cold feet. I shouldn't be getting cold feet." Nadia stammers.

"Sydney, and Carrie. Your dresses are across the hall. Namyre should be there in a moment to do your makeup." Irina says.

Sydney and Carrie leave and Irina and Nadia are alone. Irina leads her over to the window seat and motions for her to sit.

"Hija, do you remember when your father and I got remarried?" Irina asked.

"A little."

"Remember I was so afraid at first. I felt like I couldn't breathe and that the room was collapsing around me."

"I thought you were supposed to be helping."

"Let me finish," Irina says holding Nadia in her arms as she strokes her hair "I was so afraid that something terrible would happen. I mean I thought of the worst possible scenarios, I would trip on my train, the candles would light my hair on fire, I would get left at the altar."

"But dad wouldn't do that. He loves you."

"I know, and Eric loves you just as much. Actually I think your love is stronger than Jack and I."

"Why?"

"You don't have secrets. You never did. Your love is pure untouched."

"What about Rosario?"

"Really, you're comparing an ex-girlfriend to me lying about being a Russian terrorist."

Nadia laughed and Irina kisses the top of her head.

"Listen hija. You and I both know that Eric loves you. Just a few moments ago I had to calm him down because your nervousness made him nervous."

"Really."

"You two are going to have a child together, and if that doesn't speak volumes I don't know what does." Irina says.

Nadia places her hand over her stomach.

"Eric jr." she smiles rubbing her stomach.

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Irina asks.

"I just have a feeling." Nadia smiles.


	20. Chapter 20

Thirty minutes later the entire wedding party is dressed and ready to go. They men are gathered in the lobby and the women are in the bridal chamber.

"Ok, your dress is new. You borrowed my diamond earrings." Irina smiles at her daughter.

"But I don't have anything old or blue." Nadia exclaims.

Irina smiles then takes out an antique jewelry case. She opens it to reveal a stunning blue sapphire necklace. Within the translucent stone is a beautifully carved D.

"When the Derevko family first became known in Russia, they were jewelers. Shocking I know. They were most revered for the art of emblazoning. At that time five necklaces were made for the five originating sisters, those same five necklaces have been passed down from generation to generation. My sisters and I each possess one. I recently obtained the other two, I've been saving them for an occasion like this." Irina smiled fastening the necklace into place.

"It's beautiful mom." Nadia said teary eyed.

"This necklace symbolizes a bond that cannot be broken. No matter what happens you will always be a Derevko sweetheart." Irina smiles.

Nadia turns to her mom and hugs her tightly. She then hugs her aunts and her sister.

"Namyre will kill me if I make my mascara run." Nadia says trying to regain her composure.

They all laugh.

"Oh my god. Mom you're not dressed." Nadia exclaims.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. Sydney please escort her downstairs but make sure Eric doesn't see her." Irina says.

**A while later**

Jack looks down at his watch. It's 5:58.

"Where's Irina? What do we do?" Eric says panicking.

"I'm right here. Is everyone accounted for." Irina says descending the stairs.

Jack turns and is rendered breathless. Irina is wearing a strapless black dress with turquoise accents. Her hair is held up by a hair clip, in a messy ponytail. Jack walks over to her and bows before taking her hand and guiding her down the stairs. She smiles at him taking in his appearance.

"You could have told me she wanted you to wear your military best." Irina says.

He is wearing a his formal military uniform complete with hat, gloves, and sword.

"She wanted it to be a surprise." Jack replied.

"Well I'm surprised, but it would have saved me two hours worth of trying to figure out why they didn't have a suit for you."

"That's why you were late."

She nods and he laughs. She kisses him lightly.

"What time is it?"

"5:59." Jack replies.

"Showtime." Irina says.

A few seconds later she returns with the bridesmaids. She listens for the musician who begins to play at exactly 6.

She smiles at Weiss and opens the doors. The wedding party enters the church. Jack slips back out to escort Nadia in. When he sees her he smiles proudly.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Jack says linking arms with her.

"Mom is right. You look very handsome dad." Nadia replies.

As here comes the bride begins to play Jack walks with Nadia to the door.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Jack asks.

"Yes daddy." She smiles.

They walk down the aisle, and everyone can't help but stare. When Weiss sees her his breath gets caught in his throat.

"Are you ok?" Vaughn asks.

"Never better." Weiss replies.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man" the priest says.

"I do. Her father." Jack states. He links their hands, kisses her cheek, then takes his seat next to Irina.

The ceremony goes off without a hitch.

"It is my pleasure to present to you. Mr. and Mrs. Eric Weiss." The priest announces.


	21. Chapter 21

**The reception**

"Now the couples first dance." The DJ announces.

Weiss and Nadia take the floor. A hot latino beat fills the room as they perform a seductive rumba. Midway through the dance Weiss rips off the bottom part of Nadia's dress revealing a white knee length cocktail dress.

"Like mother like daughter." Jack teases.

Irina laughs and kisses him.

Once they finish their dance Nadia runs over to her mother hugging her tight.

"Thank you so much mom. Everything is beautiful." Nadia squeals.

"You're welcome sweetheart, and congratulations." Irina says hugging her back.

"We have to have our father daughter dance." Nadia says excited.

Jack smiles and takes her hand leading her back to the dance floor. They begin an elegant waltz, Nadia holding to her father tight.

"Dad." Nadia says.

"Yes sweetheart."

"There's something I've always wanted to do."

"What?"

"I always wanted to stand on my dad's feet as we dance. You know how Daddy Warbucks and Annie did."

Jack smiles then lifts Nadia up onto his feet.

"I love you daddy." Nadia says contently.

"I love you too sweetheart." Jack replies fighting back tears.

"Wow. His feet are like miniature dance floors." Weiss points out.

Irina laughs.

"Irina, thanks for everything." Weiss says.

"You're welcome Eric." She says kissing his cheek.

He blushes deeply.

The DJ begins to play party music and everyone is on the dance floor having fun. Irina sits down next to her husband.

"I thought you would be on the dance floor." Jack teases.

"I would, but I'm starving. I haven't eaten since this morning." She replies taking a bite of the paella on her plate.

"Can I have some?" Jack asks opening his mouth.

She feeds him a little bit and he chew it thoughtfully.

"It's not b. . .Irina is there squid in that stuff." Jack gasps.

"It's not supposed to be. Why?" she asks.

Jack clutches his throat, gasping for breath.

"Oh my god." Irina yells as Jack collapses to the ground.

"Dad!" Nadia and Sydney yell rushing over to him.

By this time Irina has already injected him with the epi pen. He is still gasping for air when the caterer comes over.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I specifically told you not to put squid in the paella." Irina yells.

"I didn't put any in. Honest." The man stammers.

Irina waves him away and helps Jack to his feet. His breathing is back to normal but he is sweating profusely.

"Jack are you ok?" Irina asks concerned.

"Fine. I just need some water." He says.

Irina hands him a glass.

"Little sips." She instructs.

Jack does what she said taking small sips. All of a sudden his face pales and he bolts for the bathroom. Irina looks confused for a moment, then she notices the scratch on the bottom of the glass. She smells the water recognition immediately hitting her. She scans the crowd, and sees her just as she slips away into the night. After a brief chat with her sisters she goes to check on her husband.

**The next night in an abandoned warehouse**

"Where am I? Who the hell are you?" Elizabeth screams.

"I think she's scared." A woman's voice says ripping off Elizabeth's blindfold.

"You two." Elizabeth gasps.

"Look Elena, she remembers us." Katya sneers.

"What do you want from me?"

"We don't want anything. . .she does." Elena says stepping aside.

Irina stands above Elizabeth a sadistic smile on her face.

"Irina. I'm sorry. I shouldn't h . . ."

"Shh. Don't apologize now. What's done is done. Trying to seduce him is one thing, but trying to kill him. Now that, that is a big mistake."

"I didn't know."

"Yes you did. But you were hoping I didn't right."

"I just didn't. . ."

"You figured if you couldn't have him. No one else could either right."

"At first but then I saw the way you were afraid when he collapsed."

"Don't spit me that bullshit. You didn't give a damn. That's why you doped the glass of water too. Even I have to admit that was sneaky, but not sneaky enough."

"Bring it on. I can withstand any torture you throw at me."

Five minutes later Katya smoothes out the last shovelful of dirt.

"I can't believe you buried her alive." Katya says amazed.

"We just buried her. If she dies in the process, that's her problem." Irina says walking away.

"And they called me the most ruthless." Elena whispers to Katya.


	22. Chapter 22

**A year later**

"Now our couple's first dance." The DJ announces.

Sydney and Sark take the floor and begin an elegant foxtrot, but no one is really focused on their dance. Everyone is too busy staring at the 18.44 cushion cut diamond that is resting on Sydney's finger. All of the women stare at their own wedding rings comparatively.

"I thought 10 carats was nice." Nadia said.

"4." Carrie sighed.

"5" Hayden replied.

"15.44" Irina said.

When the dance is finished Sark walks over to the guys.

"Why did you have to go and buy that monstrocity of a wedding ring." Dixon grumbles.

"She deserves the best money could buy." Sark says smiling over at his wife.

"How much was that thing?" Weiss asks.

"6 million." Sark answers nonchalantly.

"6 what?" Marshall stammers.

Jack just laughs. At that moment his phone rings.

"Excuse me for a moment." Jack says once he hangs up.

He walks over to where Irina is playing with their grandson Eric Jr.

"Hi sweetheart." Irina smiles kissing Jack tenderly.

"Hi little buddy." Jack says holding out his arms.

Eric Jr. reaches for him and he takes him from Irina.

"Irina. I just received some devastating news. A group of excavators came across the remains of a female out in Palmdale."

"That's terrible."

"It was Elizabeth. They estimated her time of death as a year ago."

"Oh my. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Our relationship had become a bit strained."

"I'm so sorry honey. I know she was your friend." She said stroking his cheek.

"What I find odd is that the remains were found right outside of an abandoned warehouse that Elena used to own."

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Every since Elena and Kendall began dating she's been a straight arrow, and Katya is too busy flirting with every guy that comes her way."

"Exactly, which leaves you."

"Jack. You know I was too preoccupied with wedding planning this past year."

Jack thought for a moment then smiled.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

She leans over and kisses him sweetly.

Sydney is perched on Sark's lap watching her family dance. Sark kisses her on the cheek and tightens his hold on her.

"Tell, me Mrs. Sark what are you thinking about?" Julian smiles.

"Well Mr. Sark. I was thinking about tonight." Sydney replies.

"Really, please elaborate."

"About how good it's going to feel when we make love for the first time. You on top of me thrusting as I wrap my legs around your waist pulling you deeper. The way you will look into my eyes as I beg you to go faster, and harder. The way when we reach nirvana you will only be able to repeat my name over and over like a mantra that's keeping you alive. Then when you think you can't make love anymore, I will stroke you expertly and you will be back and ready for action." Sydney said nonchalant.

Sark remained quiet for a moment.

"Excuse me for a moment." Sark smiled as he stood and walked over to Irina.

After a moment, she hugged him tightly then kissed his cheek. He walked back over and grabs her hand pulling her to him forcefully.

"Julian. What was that about?"

"Nothing. I was just explaining to your mother that our flight time to Prague was changed, and we must leave now." Sark said dangerously.

"Mmm. Well let's go." Sydney growled.

**Fin**


End file.
